In particular in automotive engineering, batteries are increasingly being used to make it possible to operate an electric motor as a means of moving the vehicles. In this context, monitoring the state of the batteries is increasingly important in order to communicate to a user of the vehicle a possibly upcoming problem with the drive unit or a possible battery failure at an early state. For this purpose it was provided to carry out a detection and transmission of sensor signals over dedicated data lines, for example, the CAN Bus. Relevant data about a state of the battery are detected by one or multiple battery sensors and transmitted to a control unit or evaluation device.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 036 086 describes a monitoring electronic system for a battery having a plurality of cells, the monitoring electronic system having a plurality of cell monitoring circuits which are attached to a flexible circuit board. In particular, the monitoring electronic system may be set up in such a way that it includes a cell monitoring circuit for each cell pole of the battery. In particular, the provision of preferably many integrally bonded connections between an electronic system and the flexible circuit board and/or the flexible circuit board including the cells and optional temperature sensors may result in a longer service life with lower error rates.